Roman's Ring
by DeMash077
Summary: The rich people of Vale keep an underground fighting ring where people are forced to fight to the death. It's up to Blake, her trainer Qrow, and a girl who is forced to watch these savage fights to get them to stop
1. The Swing of Things

**Author note: Okay so I've put out a couple of fics now, and I have more in the works. The problem is I have hit a wall Prisoner of War, which doesn't mean I won't finish it eventually it just means it'll take a while. This one though I hope to update regularly until I finally finish it. So yeah... Anyways thanks so much for reading this and/or my other works the views are appreciated! Though I'd love to see some more reviews so I can actually improve on my writing or just be more motivated on keeping these stories updated.**

Blake stood at the edge of a caged ring, across from her stood a large man itching to tear her apart. They stood there deafened by a crowd gathered in the stadium seating surrounding them waiting for the sound of the bell to ring out. After a couple seconds the wait was over, the clean sound of a ringside bell broke through the crowd signaling the start.

The large man charged at Blake, arms outstretched and hunched over so he could grab her by the torso. Blake stood there like a matador waiting for the last second to step aside.

 _"Three... Two... One!_ " She thought before rolling to the side causing the man to slam into the bars behind her. He bounced back, stunned from the hit, but he still stood. Blake took advantage of his recoil by quickly pushing herself off the ground with her hands launching her body, feet forward, into the side of his knee. With a sickening snap, it bent ninety degrees to the left causing him to fall on top of her. The crowd roared approving of the desperate brutality that just took place. The man was too heavy for her to escape. She struggled to try to get free, but before she could the man grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. This caught Blake completely off guard, his trainer must've been giving him some serious painkillers for him to snap back to action after a hit like that.

Blake was pulled to her feet caught in his hold, but as soon as he tried to throw her into the bars he went off balance due to his previous injury. Noticing this Blake quickly threw her head back slamming it into his nose, then she placed her feet on the ringside and kicked off of it sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Despite the painkillers, the two hits to his head were enough to get him to loosen his grip enough for Blake to roll off of him. Blake quickly got to her feet and slammed her foot down on his neck finishing the fight bringing cheers from the crowd as money was either lost or won.

This was the reality of the Vale underground, the rich people of the city would place bets on fights to the death between 'champions' people either bought or kidnapped and forced to step into the ring. They wouldn't dare step into the ring themselves, they figured they were too important to take part in such savagery, so instead, they watch.

After a moment or two, the metal cage around the ring rose up to the rafters freeing the victor. Blake slowly walked out of the ring to her captor, Roman Torchwick.

"Hey there kitty cat, that was a good fight!" He said happily while he stood ringside putting most of his weight on his modified cane.

Blake stayed quiet if she opened her mouth a string of curses and slurs would be the only thing that came out and last time that happened she received several volts through the collar he made her wear.

"Come on, we gotta get you ready for the next fight tomorrow." He told her while he strode off out of the arena. They walked the halls for a while before getting to the locker room. "Clean yourself off then go meet Qrow in the training room.

"Yes, sir." Blake replied simply before going into the locker room. Inside was a pretty typical locker room, with lockers lining the wall and wooden benches along the centre. The lockers each were labeled with a fighters name and inside was whatever the fighter was supposed to wear for the day, the staff would place the outfits in from the other side of the wall. It was one of the few places where fighters could be unsupervised, and Blake always made sure to stay in it as long as she could. She slowly got out of her clothing and dipped into the shower, the hot water running over her body relaxing her. The shower was always her favourite part of this, after a strenuous fight, a warm shower was a godsend.

Her first fight she had sat down in her shower and cried for hours before she had to be forced out, but since then she had become incredibly desensitized to killing. Eventually, the water ran cold, not because it ran out of hot water, but because they were set to change to cold water after a certain amount of time to encourage shorter showers. With a sigh, she left the shower, got into her training clothes, and left to meet with Qrow.

Qrow was just as trapped in this scene as she was, but for him, it was because of the incredible debt he had piled up with the owner. So now he had to train fighters to kill their opponents. The training room was a lot like a boxing gym, containing several rings, punching bags, and other exercise equipment. Qrow was waiting for Blake in the ring, not at all dressed for training or fighting, but that's what he always wore.

"Hey, Blake! I heard your fight went well!" He exclaimed.

"Well if by well you mean I had to kill another person who was forced to fight me then yes." She replied solemnly.

"Blake just be happy you made it out alive."

"Well, you make that pretty easy."

"Hey, it's not my fault most people don't know how to fight properly." Qrow said putting his hand up.

"Anyways what's on the schedule for today?" Blake said wanting the subject to change.

"Well, since today is Wednesday you know the drill." Qrow said while he descended onto the ground cross-legged.

"It's Wednesday? Thank god." Blake said matching him with a smile on her face.

Qrow pulled out a flask and started drinking while he used his other arm to slide a thermos over to Blake. She happily popped off the cap and poured the contents into it.

"Mmmm green tea my favourite." She said happily.

Qrow had made a deal with one of the guards so that whenever they were on surveillance duty he and Blake got to relax, in return he supplied the guard with a solid amount of his homemade whiskey. If Roman found out that they did this, he'd fire the guard, take away Qrow's access to the outside, and force Blake to move to a stricter trainer, all after beating each one of them first.

Roman had set aside several hours for training, so Blake and Qrow relaxed and drank their respective drinks for a good while.

"I'm so lucky I have such a shitty trainer." Blake joked.

"What was that? I should make you do some laps!" Qrow joked back.

"Yeah, I'll do laps if you can walk in a straight line."

Qrow paused for a second knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to do that with the amount he had drank, "You don't have to do laps then..."

With that, they both burst out laughing. Blake really enjoyed spending her time with Qrow, on days like this he was like an uncle, and on days where they actually trained she knew that he wasn't just doing this because he had to, but also he did it to make sure that she could protect herself from the unending string of fights.

After a couple of hours were over Blake said goodbye to Qrow and went off to her room. It wasn't too far from the training room, only being a couple doors down. The inside was closer to a cell than an actual room though. She was granted only a cheap bed that hung off the wall and a small amount of space about the same size as the bed next to it. Although her quarters were lackluster she enjoyed being in them, there weren't any cameras, she wasn't forced to do anything in it, and quite frankly she enjoyed the solitude. She was so relaxed after 'training' that she just crawled onto her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Weiss to Meet You

Chapter Two Weiss to Meet You

Weiss's accomplishments were rarely recognized, and even when they were they were given an awful reward in comparison to what she had achieved. Today was no different, after finally perfecting a highly complicated glyph, one that she shouldn't have even heard of until a couple years later if she was advancing at a normal rate. She had spent the last month working on it in the courtyard and when it finally had finished her father slowly walked in giving her a slow clap to show his approval of her success.

"Even for a Schnee this is a great accomplishment. Tonight You will accompany me to the Shawcross Stadium." He told her. Honestly, it was no place to take a child, but Jacques wanted her to be rewarded without him having to change his schedule.

"Thank you, father," Weiss said with a bow despite really not wanting to go to this place. She didn't know what it was, but sports didn't hold any interest to her, so a place called the Shawcross Stadium sounded incredibly dull. The problem was if her father was bringing her to it she had to look excited.

It was only a couple of hours before Jacques got one of their servants to grab Weiss and bring her down to the car. When she got down to the car he was already sitting in the back waiting for her to get in.

"You took your time." He told her coldly when she entered the vehicle.

"Sorry father," Weiss replied simply.

The car ride was short and silent, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. The only times Weiss talked to her father was when he scorned her, was making her do something, or very rarely praising her.

From the outside, Shawcross Stadium looked like a simple warehouse, well a warehouse with an armed guard. The car pulled up to the front and Jacques and Weiss stepped out. Immediately they were stopped by the two guards in front of the door.

"Halt, fingerprint and retina scan." The one on the right said while holding a machine that looked just like a tablet, but the screen had nothing on it and there were no buttons.

Jacques stepped forward, put his right hand on the screen and looked into the lens on the top. It took a couple of seconds to scan him, before the machine said, "Jacques Schnee. Registered member." In a monotone voice.

"Thank you, mister Schnee. Is this your plus one?" The guard asked.

Jacques nodded and put Weiss's hand on the tablet. "Weiss Schnee. Unregistered."

"Override, register as Jacques Schnee's temporary guest." The guard told it. The machine took a while to process the command before it beeped again. With that, the guards stepped to the side.

The inside of the warehouse was underwhelming, to say the least, it was just a basic warehouse complete with concrete floors and wooden crates everywhere if it wasn't for the guards at the entrance Weiss would've thought that they were in the wrong place. Jacques walked towards a large crate in the centre of the room, as he approached it the front slid open revealing an elevator complete with a well-dressed attendant.

"Going down." He told them as they went down.

There wasn't much to look at as they descended but when they hit the bottom it was a bit easier on the eyes. The floor was a velvety red carpet complete with golden highlights showing where to go. It looked almost like the concession stand outside of a theatre, but one for live performances as opposed to movies. However, instead of a concession stand, there was a man of average height standing in front of a screen that contained all the fighters, and the betting odds. Currently, the room was empty as people were already in their seats ready for the next fight to start.

Jacques stepped up to the betting stand, "Put a thousand on the challenger, I doubt that animal will keep this winning streak."

"Sure thing sir! Though I wouldn't bet against that Blake girl, she has a good trainer and has earned a good amount of experience in the ring."

"Just place the bet. I didn't come to hear your commentary." Jacques told him coldly before walking away.

Weiss looked at her father and waited for him to get out of earshot before she apologized for him being such an ass. Afterwards, she hurried to catch up with him, this was the last place she wanted to be lost in.

It wasn't long before they took their seats, Jacques had come here often enough that they had a couple seats permanently reserved under the Schnee name. Weiss took her seat and looked into the ring where Blake stood, across from her was a rather large bull faunus. Weiss didn't know the girl but she feared for her life, she didn't get how this was allowed, it seemed very unfair to her, and though she wouldn't dare admit it in her father's presence, she found her rather attractive.

The bell rang out signaling the beginning of the fight. Unlike last time Blake ran forward at her opponent, once she was in range she jumped up and attempted to drop kick him in the chest, but despite his size, he was pretty quick and he grabbed her by the leg stopping her in her tracks. He swung her down like a batter hitting the home plate and then tossed her across the ring. As this happened Weiss flinched hating to see this violence while her father cheered wanting more

"Fuck," Blake said to herself dazed from the hit. She quickly sprung to her feet and got onto the defensive.

Her opponent slowly walked over to her menacingly, but Blake instead got into her combat stance and waited for him to get close. She had gotten a bit cocky from her last fights, so this time she paused and analyzed her opponent, he was strong and clearly wasn't the slowest either, but he was slower than her. He stepped forward and threw a large over handed punch, sacrificing his speed for power so he could finish her quickly. Blake wasn't exactly going to let a slow strike go unpunished so she waited for it to get in close, grabbed him by his wrist, spun around and threw him over her shoulder into the metal bars.

In the stands Jacques scrunched up his betting ticket with rage, meanwhile, Weiss quietly smiled to herself happy to see Blake gain some ground.

The faunus bounced off the bars and landed on his stomach next to Blake, but before she could take advantage of her position he rolled away from her and sprung back onto his feet. She quickly closed the distance and threw a punch at his gut, but it quickly got knocked to the size. Thanks to Qrow's training it didn't stop her attack, instead, she just let her forearm pull back and threw her elbow in instead. He bent over from the strike, so Blake twisted her arm slamming the back of her fist into his face. However, taking the time to get this extra hit in gave him enough time to throw a meaty punch into Blake's side causing her to quickly disengage sidestepping to keep out of reach. Now that she was on the defensive he threw a hard punch with all of his weight behind it if it connected it would've caused serious damage, but Blake was quick enough to duck out of the way. She sprung up at his now open side and threw her foot into the side of his knee with a sickening snap. The bull faunus dropped to the ground and Blake spun around slamming the heel of her foot into his spine laying him out on the mat. The fight finished just like the last one with a strong stomp breaking her opponent's neck.

In the stands, Jacques ripped up his ticket, swore, and immediately got out of his seat to leave. Weiss sat there looking at what Blake had just done, she knew Blake had no choice, but it didn't make the murder easier to see. Once the shock had dissipated Weiss noticed Jacques had left without her, honestly she wasn't surprised. On the bright side, this meant Weiss was no longer under his supervision, so she quickly tried to make her way to where the fighters were held. She made it most of the way without any issues, but eventually, she came to a guarded door.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked.

"I'm here to inspect one of the fighters for an upcoming fight." She told them confidently.

"We weren't notified of any inspectors coming through today, who's fighter are you inspecting?"

"Mr. Schnee sent me here after watching the last fight he wanted to make sure his fighter could stand up to this new cat fighter that has been winning so much recently," Weiss replied hoping that saying the Schnee name would be enough.

The guards looked at each other, in the end, they really couldn't care less, she wasn't exactly going to be able to get up to much back there so they didn't mind letting her through, "Fine." The guard said before stepping aside.

Weiss walked in and quickly made her way down the hall looking through each cell trying to find Blake, she just wanted to meet her. Weiss looked through all the cells in the hallway and sighed figuring she'd never be able to find her, but just as she was about to turn back she heard a beautiful voice.

"What are you doing back here?" Blake asked eyeing up the girl. She didn't have any faunus features so she wasn't a fighter, she didn't look like a trainer, and was too young to be an owner.

Weiss turned around and saw her, Blake was still wet from her shower, her hair clung to her features letting her cat ears really stand out. Weiss gulped and didn't say a word, she was enamored by her beauty.

"Um... Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah!" Weiss exclaimed loudly, "I-I saw your fight... I-I needed to meet you!"

Blake's ears folded back as she learned Weiss was a member of the audience, she couldn't believe that some rich little brat wanted to talk to her. "Why don't you go back to your mansion and fuck yourself." She spat.

Weiss shrank a bit and turned to face the ground, "Oh... Um sorry..." She said timidly.

The reaction Weiss gave her wasn't at all what she expected, she was more expecting outrage and shock that a faunus would speak to her this way. Just for a moment, she thought she might've misjudged her, "Er... Sorry, I thought you were one of those rich brats who come here to see some faunus rip each other apart."

"No... I mean I was forced to go tonight... I hate seeing this kind of stuff..." Weiss admitted.

"So, you said you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes! I saw you and... Well..." Weiss wasn't exactly sure how to tell her what she thought of her, so she did what Winter taught her a long time ago. "Hello, there sir and or ma'am I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company" She started with deep red cheeks.

Blake couldn't help but smile at the struggling heiress, in her mind someone that fumbled about like this couldn't be that bad even a Schnee. "Well there Ms. Schnee I'm Blake, nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you as well!" She exclaimed on reflex, "I-I want to take you to dinner!"

Blake's eyes opened wide and she stared at Weiss for a while surprised that a rich girl like her would want to go on a date and surprised that she even thought Blake could even leave the compound. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't think that can happen."

"Oh..." Weiss replied as the colour drained from her face. She really hadn't been thinking she'd made it all the way here on impulse alone. Only now did she realize how stupid she was being.

Through the conversation, Blake had the chance to check out Weiss and honestly she didn't have any complaints, in fact, she thought she was kind of cute, so instead of letting her go empty handed she grabbed Weiss's hands, pulled her close, and planted a kiss onto her lips.

Weiss gasped as her hands were grabbed and was completely caught off guard by Blake's actions. She had no idea how to react to such a forward move, so she just melted into her. Blake broke off the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Come back on Wednesday and I might just take you up on that date." Before she disappeared into her cell.

Weiss stood there shocked for a minute or two, then took yet another to compose herself again. After she felt she was ready she left the arena finding the car she came in parked near the entrance of the warehouse. The chauffeur was standing at its side waiting for her politely, but Jacques, on the other hand, was incredibly angry that Weiss had taken this long to get back to the car. Once she arrived she was promptly let in and they drove back in complete silence.


End file.
